Organic lubricants are commonly used in the powder metallurgical field to assist in the ejection of compacted metal parts from dies. But while lubricants are necessary, their use impairs the maximum achievable green density of a compacted part. As such, those in the art must sacrifice green and sintered density in order to sufficiently lubricate a compacted part so that it can be ejected from the die. Lubricants that maximize green density are still needed.